ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuya Nakai
is a Japanese voice actor and narrator from Aoni Productions. Roles *Ultraman World - Voice of Ultraseven *Ultraman Max - Voice of Ultraman Max Other roles *After War Gundam X - Voice of Witz Sou *Sailor Moon - Voice of Ittou Asanuma *Kamen Rider Hibiki - Narrator *Engine Sentai Go-Onger - Voice of Land Pollution Vice Minister Hiramechimedes *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger - Voices of Igaroid and Gedonian Uniga *Blood Blockade Battlefront - Voice of Zapp Renfro *Dragon Ball Super - Voice of Tagoma *One Piece - Voice of Roronoa Zoro and Drip/Fake Sanji, Pierre, Jigoro, Saldeath, and Charlotte Nusstorte *Naruto: Shippuden - Voice of Furido/Kazuma *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations - Voice of Urashiki Ōtsutsuki *Gintama - Voice of Toshiro Hijikata *Digimon Savers - Voice of Gaomon *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Voice of Miles *Sengoku Basara - Voice of Date Masamune *Samurai Champloo - Voice of Mugen *Death Note - Voice of Kanzo Mogi *Blue Exorcist - Voice of Ryuji Suguro *Uchu Sentai Kyuranger - voice of Garu/Ookami Blue *Danganronpa - voice of Mondo Owada *Persona - voice of Shinjiro Aragaki Stock Grunts This section here refers to Kazuya's grunts being reused per stock footage on other Ultra Series: * Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! - Ultraman Max * Ultraman X - Ultraman Max * Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman - Ultraman Max Gallery Kazuya Nakai va.jpg Nakai Kazuya.jpg Trivia *Kazuya's hobby is driving (having a driver's license). Special skill is surveying, archery. He said, "I lived as it drifts". *He is a fan of mangaka Takayuki Yamaguchi and is eager to voice swordsmen characters but is ironically belonephobic (fear of sharp objects). **Before voicing his breakout role Zoro (also a swordsman) in ONE PIECE, his wife suggest him to audition Sanji instead. Sanji's voice actor, Hiroaki Hirata is also his best friend in real life, so much so that he gains the nickname "Nakai-kyun". *He loves sweets. Especially when he get older, he said that he started to like Japanese sweets rather than Western confectionery, but he says he likes both Super A & G live broadcast of Junichi Suwabe. In a segment of the SBS, a question-and-answer column in which Oda answers questions sent in by his fans, voice actor section, Nakai had said that he likes Kashiwa mochi. *In his school days, Jun Fukuyama is his junior from the Aoi Secondary School in Osaka. Interestingly, Kazuya is the voice actor of Ultraman Max and Jun is the current voice actor for Mebius from Ultraman Max's succeeding series. *Like Masao Nakasone and Saburo Shinoda, Kazuya also did two different roles in the Ultra Series, one of them is his most known role (Ultraman Max's voice actor) but unlike Masao or Saburo, Kazuya didn't portrayed in physically due to he is a voice actor. External Links *Kazuya Nakai's article in Wikipedia (English) *Kazuya Nakai's article in Wikipedia (Japan) *Kazuya Nakai's profile in Aoni Productions *Kazuya Nakai in Anime News Network Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Aoni Production voice actors Category:Real Life People Category:Actors who appeared in Super Sentai Category:Actors who appeared in Kamen Rider Category:Narrators Category:Male Actors